The present invention relates to a drive slip control system for a motor vehicle which brakes a driven wheel when that wheel begins to slip and which reduces engine torque when both driven wheels begin to slip on the pavement.
A drive slip control system of this type is known from the European patent No. 0,064,669. To prevent stalling of the engine, further decrease of the engine torque is prevented when the engine speed falls below the idle speed. This is accomplished by continuously comparing the engine speed with a preset speed, such as the idle speed, and reducing the action of the drive slip control system when the engine speed falls below this preset speed.
This system has the disadvantage that the engine will stall if the brakes are applied by the vehicle operator to prevent wheel slip.